This disclosure generally relates to memory allocation, and more specifically to allocation of memory for different content.
Users of computing devices interact with an increasing amount of content, many computing devices having become more portable. While increasing the convenience of computing device use, increasing the portability of computing devices can limit certain resources. For example, as computing devices become smaller, the smaller size constrains resources available for various components of computing devices.
However, an increasing amount of content from various sources is available for consumption by a computing device. Additionally, the size of available content increases, allowing higher-resolution or more detailed content to be accessed from sources. This increase in content size may limit a user's ability to fluidly interact with content via a computing device. For example, content from a source may have a larger size than the amount of storage available on a user's computing device, which may limit the user from accessing a portion of the content from the source.
The figures depict various embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles described herein.